the teenage profiler
by lillypad1207
Summary: summary: Rachel is walking home from school when she sees a little girl running crying and a man chasing her Rachel profiles him and tries to talk him down can she save the girl, and she will be offered a place on the team but will she be able to juggle the life of a federal agent and a life with teenage drama. Better summary inside. rated t now maybe m later.
1. Chapter 1

summary: Rachel is walking home from school when she sees a guy chasing a little girl so she does the only thing she knows how to do she profiles him and tries to save the girl can she talk him down or will she have to fight him. Read to find out. Rachel is a fifteen yr. old teenager and she is offered a place on the team. How will she juggle a life as a special agent and normal teenage drama?

I was walking home from school when I saw a little girl running she looked as if she had been crying and then I saw a man chasing her and the girl trying to run as fast as her little legs would take her. I looked closer and saw that he had a knife and a gun in his pocket so I ran as fast as I could in front of the little girl. "stay behind me" I said and I could hear her crying harder and harder as the man came closer. "Don't put yourself into this step away from the girl" the man said "no" I said simply and just as he was about to pull out his gun a black tinted suv came around the corner and came to a halt next to us. " You don't have to do this put the gun down" I started as I saw he started to reach for the gun again " no you don't understand step away from the girl and I wont hurt you" he finished " no" I said again. "Look I don't know what to say to you so I am just going to say the truth I know your very sick probably so sick that you think that this is right but somewhere deep inside of you. You know that what your doing is really wrong I know that you think there's no way out but there really is you just don't see it yet this little girl is innocent and I will not step away and watch you kill her its not going to happen let me tell you that" I said and I saw the look of shock on his and the federal agents faces. "I did what was called a profile I know you want o know I would say you were in your mid twenty's maybe thirty's you were a white male and you probably suffered abuse as a kid I could also see that you in fact are a serial killer" I mumbled. That's when he started laughing " you did good kid" he said " I am not a kid" I said back and he started laughing even harder I lunged at him and knocked the gun and knife out of his hands for the federal agents and punched the man again and kicked him then walked away I knew the agents would need to speak with me so I didn't go to far. Just when I sat down on the curve I heard them trying to talk to the little girl they were trying to get her to tell them her name she just stared off into space. I figured they needed help so I got up and walked over "excuse me" I said to the agent in front of the girl and she moved aside so I knelled in front of the girl. "Will you please tell me your name sweetie" I whispered to the little girl and then she finally focused on me but when she did she burst into tears and jumped into my arms I almost didn't catch her but I did "shhhh sweet heart its going to be ok your safe now I wont let anybody hurt you I promise" I whispered soothingly. "You saved me" she said " shhhh its ok" I said back "thank you" she said back to me " no mention it kid now I want you to do me a favor listen to these agents they wont hurt you remember I said nobody would hurt you now what's your name". "Angela" she said " that's a beautiful name Angela" I said to the fragile girl. "Thank you it probably would have token hours to get a name out of her from us" the black haired agent said as she walked up " no mention it. It was my pleasure I said to the agent "my name is Emily" she smiled I smiled back " mine is Rachel" I said to Emily " may I ask you a question" she said to me. "Shure" I said " how do you know hoe to profile him" she said " oh that I thought you were going to ask a harder one I have known how to profile people ever since I was twelve yrs. old" I told her " wow" she said " that's amazing" " thanks " I said so I am guessing I am going to have to come with you guys" I asked Emily " yeah I am sorry" she told me. just then her boss came up to us " Angela is going to betaken back to her mother Prentiss we are going to be heading back to the station and you he said pointing to me are going to be coming with us" he said "and you can call me hotch by the way" he said. "Ok hotch why am I going back with you" I said to the man "because we need to hear the story and that was the most accurate profile I have heard yet so I need to talk to my boss about you" he said looking me straight in the eye " why do you need to talk to your boss about me " because I want you on the team" he said " what" I said in complete and utterly shock.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter: 2 I do not own criminal minds but I do own Rachel as always please leave a review of what you think of my story.

Rachel climbed into the black suv with agents Emily and hotch they had said that the rest of the team was back at the station. "So how old are you Rachel" hotch asked conversationally "fifteen" I replied "wow almost sixteen I bet your excited" Emily said "nah I am not really too big on that" I said. "so do you really want to ask your boss if she would want me on the team" I asked hotch "of course you were amazing Rachel you tried to talk down a armed unsub and when you knew you couldn't you distracted and unarmed an armed unsub probably saved our life and I know you saved that little girls life why are you doubting yourself" hotch said. "I uh I don't know umm but thank you that's very nice of you" I said " I am not being nice Rachel you earned it I thank you will make a hell of a agent" hotch chuckled I burst out laughing " thanks hotch" I said still laughing " no problem" he added pulling up to the stating parking lot. We got out and walked into the station and I saw five other agents waiting for us one big muscular man said "there's the badass who took down a armed unsub" he said " stop Morgan your probably scaring her by now" a blonde said "my name is Jenifer you can call me j.j of course though" Jenifer said "of course j.j I am Rachel though obvisly he calls me the badass" I laughed "yeah I am sorry about that" she said sympathetically. "No problem really" I said to her as my phone began to ring "excuse me for a sec." I told the agents "Hello" I said into the phone "where are you do you not know the time" Jason screeched into the phone "wow watch your fucking tone with me I am so not in the mood right now for your fucking bullshit" I told my boyfriend Jason "look I am sorry too rach I didn't even ask why please forgive me babe " Jason said nicer this time " uhh look I am sorry too babe its just I am in a really bad mood right now" I told him. "What's wrong" he asked me "and don't even try that nothing routine because it will not work this time Rachel" he added "its nothing really ill tell you later make short story short I saw a man chasing a little girl and I tried to talk to him but it didn't work so I had to fight him disarm him and 2 feds pull up and right now I am sitting in a police station". "Oh my god are you ok do you want me to come down there please tell me your ok" he said urgently " halt" I said laughing " I am sorry I just am so worried I could never loose you rach" he said and I smiled "it is ok I don't have a scratch on me you will see when you next see me" I told him "I cant wait babe" he said "I cant wait either well I have to go bye I want get this over with I am so very tired " I said "ok bye have fun I will talk to you later" he said "k bye" I said as I hung up and sighed and I walked back to the team of agents "so get this over with I am very tired I just want to go home" I told the agents. "Ok well I will go up and talk to my boss while these agents will take your story" hotch said to me "ok" I said to the brunet man and with that he walked up a flight of stairs and down the cat walk to a office and knocked and when somebody said come in he opened the door and walked in. "So sit down get comfortable and we will introduce ourselves and then we will talk to you are you ready?" j.j said "ready as I will ever be" I said "k so this is Derrick Morgan, next to him is Penelope Garcia, and next to her is Spencer Reid, and next to him is the grandpa David Rossi "very funny" Rossi said, and next to him is Alex Blake and next to her as you already know is Emily. "Hi I am Rachel it is very nice to meet you" I said to the agents " so what do you want to know" I said "what happened" j.j asked "I was walking home from school when I saw a little girl who looked to be about 6 yrs. old running as fast as she could run and she looked like she was crying then I saw a man who looked to be about in his mid twenty's maybe thirty's chasing her with a knife and gun and I knew that he was going to kill her with the way he was running towards her with his hand on the knife and so I ran in front of Angela and tried to talk the man down unfortunately that didn't work and I could see it in his eyes so I lunged and knocked the gun out of his hands and held him down long enough to be arrested." I finished my story "damn" derrick said "yeah" the rest of the team said in unison and at that moment hotch cam walking down the stairs to the group.

d


	3. Chapter 3

the teenage profiler chapter : 3 I do not own criminal minds or the characters except for Rachel please review and tell me if you like it if you want me to update faster or at all then please update even if you don't like it please update because I don't want to waste my time on this one when I can write another good one and if I get bad reviews and you like this story then please speak up or forever hold your peace.

Hotch came walking up to the group and said "Rachel are you Shure you want to join this team" he asked looking at me "umm I really don't know am I wanted and I think I should sleep on it its a big decision" I said to the team "of course we want you right guys" he said to the team "yes everyone" said staring at me "will you still be here tomorrow because you could meet me somewhere after school and I will let you know this could affect my life and I need a little time after I would have to put everything on the line and being a teen would fly out the window" I said " yes we will still be here and no we will pick you up from school and maybe go somewhere so we could talk and you are absolutely right I don't want you to feel like you have to take this job because you don't" hotch said "thanks but I really have to go home to sleep because I think if I fall asleep in my math class one more time I might just get suspended" I said and the team laughed "ok ill take you home" Emily said to me "no thanks I can walk" I said "don't be silly Rachel its dark" she said "are you Shure I don't want to bother you if you need to work" I said "nonsense" Emily said and we walked out of the office and she got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger's seat " so are you going to take the job" she said to me. "I really do not know right now I'm heading towards the yes answer but I need to make Shure that I am for Shure that's what I want to do with my life because I cant take it back yeah I could always quit but how much time would that waste i am young but I will make the decision by tomorrow of course but I really want the job" I answered honestly "yeah I agree but I need to warn you that you will see stuff that you wont be able to un see" she said " I know that but I have already seen stuff and done stuff that I am not proud of but I need to move forward" I told her "been there done that" she chuckled "but your so young it cant be that bad can it" she added " you would be surprised" I said as she stopped the car in front of my house, and she handed me a card. "If you ever want to talk Rachel here's my card even if you don't take the job but I am confident that your the best for the job" she said to me as I got out "thanks Emily I mean it I will call you and thanks I will most likely take the job" I told her "anytime thank you we didn't know he was armed we probably would have gotten shot so thanks I will see you tomorrow" she said " yeah I will see you" I said back as I walked up the path to my house. Once I got in my house I showered and got changed in my pajamas for bed and I lied down the last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep was that I was going to take the job... When I woke up to my alarm blaring for school I got up got dressed made my breakfast and walked out the door towards my school once I got there I went to all my classes it was finally the last period of the day and I was in my gym class and we were playing dodge ball and I just threw the ball and got somebody out when I heard a cheer behind me and I whirled around to see derrick Morgan laughing at me "good job sweetheart" he said "the team is outside ready to roll" he added " yeah hold on a sec." I answered "hey Tess come here" I screamed to my other partner in the game and she came running over " what's up rach" "I need you to cover me" I told her "what the fuck" she said "hey watch your mouth fbi" I said laughing " oh shut up why is fbi here what did you do this time rach" she said in between laughs "very funny Tess" I said and I grabbed my stuff and we walked out of the school and I saw the black suv parked "hop in" he said opening the door for me "awww derrick Morgan what do you know a gentleman" I said laughing "hey what are you saying I am always a gentleman" he said " oh and guys guess what when I picked her her friend Tess after Rachel said we were fbi Tess said and I quote what did you do this time rach" he said laughing "so rach what did you do" he added still laughing " oh shut up Morgan" Emily said defending me " yeah shut up Morgan" I said back "ok, ok, ok, you guys you are already fighting" hotch smiled "so rach what's the choice" he said and as I was about to tell them he spoke again "and whatever she decides I do not want judging" he added " I want the job" I told them all.

r


	4. Chapter 4

the teenage profiler chapter: 4  
I do not own criminal minds please review it helps me

"Are you Shure" Hotch said after I gave them my yes answer "absolutely" I told him and the whole team welcomed me "welcome to the team agent Rachel here is your badge and you will have to take a test if you want your gun" Hotch said "wait a minute Hotch I just told you yes how do you have my badge printed out" I asked.

"I may have had Garcia print it out " Hotch said "is that ok" he added "perfect thank you Hotch" I said as I took my badge and looked at it read SPEACIAL AGENT RACHEL KAMENOFF in bold just as my phone began to ring "hello" I said "yes this is section chief Erin Strauss" she said "mam and want do I owe this call for" I said "welcome to the team agent Rachel you will start tomorrow I want you in the office and you will start on paperwork and when you guys get a case that will be your first case with the team" Erin said "of course mam thank you" I said "your very welcome agent Rachel" "oh and I am very sorry for your loss" she added "thank you mam it is still very hard for me" I told her " yeah I can imagine" she said and then we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"That was Strauss wasn't it calling to "welcome you to the team" Emily said "yeah how did you know" I said "she did it to all of us" she replied  
"oh" I said " but before I can say yes I want you to know something about me and if you still want me then I will take the job" I said to the team "Rachel nothing you say can make us not want you" Hotch said "yeah well that's because you already know I am positive" I told Hotch " yes i am pretty Shure I know what your talking about I am so sorry" he said " yeah me too" I said back "can you clue us in on this" Morgan said " ughh god ok my dad was killed when I was 12 and my mom was killed when I was 13 umm yeah I was in foster care till I was 14 and when I turned 15 I got emaciated I live in a one story house and I have a dog named roofer" I said to the team.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" Emily said "thank you can you guys take me home we can hang out there I have to get stuff" I asked "Shure anything" they said and we started driving towards my house about five minutes later we pulled up in front of a one story peach colored home with a back yard "this is nice for you being on your own" J.J said "thanks" I said and got out with my back pack and dug out my key and opened the door and roofer shooted out from behind the couch and tackled Morgan. "Are you ok I am so sorry, down roofer" I scowled at the dog " its ok" Morgan said getting up and patting the dog. "So make your self at home fridge is open and I have to get something and the team started looking around there was a bunch of pictures of my mom and dad and some of me and my sister and brother and nephew and nieces when I started walking I stopped and stared of a photo of my mom and continued walking " you can tell she's in pain " I heard J.J whisper " yeah we have to be there for her" Emily said.


	5. Chapter 5

the teenage profiler chapter: 5  
I do not own criminal minds I do however own Rachel  
I came back from my bedroom with a box in my hand it read mom and dad on the side of it.  
"What's that Rachel". "Ughh this is a lot of the stuff let me show you". I said as I pulled two case files and two newspaper articles one read the name of my dad another read the name of my mom I opened them and cringed at the photo trying to hold back tears.  
"I'm sorry I haven't seen them for a while I hid them because I never stopped trying to find the person and I hate looking at them".  
"Wait what did they find him" Emily said "no they never found the sun of a bitch" I said through gritted teeth "I'm so sorry Rachel I'm so sorry" Emily said getting up and hugging me.  
"Thank you remember when I said I saw a lot of things and done a lot of things" I said and when she shook her head yes I continued "well most of it has to do with this guy I was there when he killed my parents" I told the team.  
"You saw them kill you're parents" Emily said in shock "yeah I did and we never found them umm things happened that I never told the police it has to do with me though not them but I don't really feel comfortable telling you guys yet not only would it be extremely awkward but I have trust issues and I don't know if I can trust you so I'd rather not get into this" I finished telling them.  
"Its ok you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to Rachel" Hotch said "well I'm tired so I think I will hit the sack" I told the team.  
"ok call us if you need anything I want agent Prentiss to stay with you tonight she can take you in the morning and we will figure out this situation later you're almost sixteen do you know how to drive because we can get you're license and then we can get you driving and take you're gun test" Hotch said.  
"Yes I can drive and thank you I already know how to shoot a gun and don't ask because you don't want to know" I answered.  
"Ok yeah we can get on that right away well we better be getting home and getting some sleep" Hotch said and they all piled out except for Emily " are you ok" she said " I really don't want to talk about this I am really exhausted I just want to go to bed" I said "ok I understand" she answered and I walked down the hall and started to get ready for bed and took a shower when I was done I crawled under my cover's and tried to fall asleep but I didn't fall asleep until a hour later I couldn't stop thinking about my parents and about my new team and about the one thing I wanted most was to find the man who killed my parents and then I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

the teenage profiler chapter : 6...

I woke up to the smell of egg's and bacon so I got up and got dressed in my professional clothes for the day and put on my black shoes and headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

"mourning sleepy head how did you sleep" Emily asked "fine thank you didn't have to do this" I gestured towards to the bacon sizzling in the frying pan. "I wanted to is that ok" she said.

"yeah no problem thank you" I responded to her "no problem, and J.J called we have to go to the office we have to be there in an hour are you ready" Emily asked me. "yup I'm ready in just have to feed roofer".

I said as I walked over to the living room where the sleeping dog lied in his bed. "Roofer wake up boy time to eat" I said gently to the dog and he was instantly was alert and jumped up and ran to the kitchen barking and I followed laughing .

"look's like somebody is hungry huh boy" I asked the dog. I pulled out the dog food from the pantry and scooped up a cup of food and poured it into the dog's bowl and went over to the faucet and gave him fresh water "you look like you really care about him" Emily gestured to the dog.

"I do ever since I got out of that hell hole I was lonely and I used to love animal's before it happened I loved lizard's me and my dad would go and catch some and bring them in the house and my mom would yell at us for it" I laughed wiping away tears coming to my eyes. "I'm sorry" I said wiping my eyes and she came over and shut off the stove and put the spatula down and hugged me

"Rachel you do not have to be sorry you have nothing to be sorry for" she said "yes I do , I have to finish getting ready" I said to her and walked down the hall to my bedroom opened the door and went in. I brushed my teeth and packed a go bag for when I would need it and walked back out to where Emily was and said "ready" "ok let me just finish putting everything away" she answered "you don't have to do that the person who comes in to take care of roofer can do it.

" I said "ok if you're Shure" she said "I am" I answered back "ok then let's hit the road". We both walked out and got in to her suv and she started the car and we put on the radio and five minutes later we were parking at the grudge of the fbi office and we both got out and walked into the building and we showed our badges to the security guard and walked to the elevator and got in and hit the 2nd floor. when we got there I could see the team laughing and joking around until J.J spotted us "hey Rachel this is where all our desk's is and this is your desk" she motioned towards a desk right next to Emily and across from Derrick.

"Thank you" I said and I noticed Hotch wasn't there "where's Hotch" I asked "oh he's in his office" Spencer said "I probably should go see him then bye guys" I said "bye they answered. so I walked up the stair's and across the catwalk to an office that read unit chief Aaron Hotcher so I knocked twice and when I heard a come in I opened the door and walked in inside was a nice small homey office it had pictures of the team and everything it also had a gold plaque with his name on it. "hello sir I am supposed to start working today" I asked Hotch "yes Rachel you are the team showed you you're desk right" he asked "yes sir they did" I said "were not in the military Rachel you can call me hotch here to if you would like" he said " thank you Hotch" I answered. "Ok well we should probably start working on your driver's license now and we can take the test for your gun later" he said just as J.J walked in to the office "sorry guys but that will have to wait we have a bad case and they need our help now" she told us.


	7. Chapter 7

the teenage profiler chapter: 7... Me and Hotch walked with J.J down the catwalk to the conference room where the whole team was gathered around the round table with case files in their hand's

"hey Rach what's up" derrick said as we walked in.

"Well I think the sky is up but I'm pretty Shure what's up is we have to catch a killer" I said laughing and the rest of the team laughed

"yeah pretty much that's exactly it but it's a really bad one but the good news is it's only in Washington so pretty close but three little girls have gone missing from their homes all look similar but each age is different and were last seen in their homes" J.J said as she showed each picture of the little girls and it seemed like the whole team was staring at me.

"what is it do I have something in my teeth or something" I asked the team and derrick grinned "nope pearly white Rach" and I laughed "umm thanks I guess" I said laughing

"no nothing's wrong it's just this is you're first case and the picture's make me want to throw up and" Emily said

"oh I get it you're wondering why I'm not crying well I told you I have seen stuff in my life way worse then this stuff that you don't even want to know" I interrupted

"Rachel that's not what we meant or anything we just want to make Shure you are ok" J.J said.

"ughh look I am sorry ok it's just I want to catch this bastard who is hurting innocent babies" I said to the team

"that's what we all want ok let's get to work Prentiss I want you to be with Rachel in the field I do not want you guys separated at all times do you hear me" Hotch said

"yes sir" we both said

"good lets get to work we will talk on the jet" Hotch said

. ... on the jet we all climbed onto the bau private jet

"wow this is really cool we really get to fly in this thing" I asked the team.

"yeah have you ever flied before Rachel" Derrick asked "yes I have quit a few times" I said back "but never in this cool of a jet" I added and they all laughed

"ok so let's get started " Hotch said

"well he's a narcissists who get's off on torturing he's his victims which he probably picks the little girls because he gets off on making them cry and when you don't give a child what it wants it can cry very easily" i said.

"yes exactly he wants to get the most power and he gets it very easily by making them cry but not giving them what they want" Emily said

"ok so on your tablets you can see here is the first victim her name was Melisa joey she was the youngest only 2 yrs. old she had brown hair and green eyes she was last seen in her home taking a nap" JJ finished the first victim.

"Melisa was the youngest so he was probably just starting out he was inexperienced he wanted to perfect his game but he had to be experienced enough to get into a safe locked home and steal a baby without alerting her parents I would say he's a locksmith" I finished my profile

"what makes you say that" Hotch asked

"because think about it the window upstairs in her room was the one he broke into but it was locked secured to where somebody like our unsub could not get in but yet he did the lock is not some cheap one too it is a very expensive lock a very expensive lock where only a lock smith would have access too" I said to the team.

"yeah your right but thee are six agenesis in the area with over 20,000 people in each one" Reid said

"no he wouldn't work around this victim it would be between all of them what about the two other victims" I asked

"victim two Kelly markson 3 yrs. old black hair blue eyes last seen in her home playing in her room her window had the same locks on her windows and one was broken into but see they are not broken into they were unlocked like the last one" JJ said

"hmm so the last one Melisa joey two yrs. old taking a nap then this one three yrs. old playing with her toys both have locked windows both dark colored hair and both a year apart let me guess the next victim is four right" i said

"yes third victim is Miley Peterson 4 yrs. old brown hair green eyes last seen in her room watching a movie same locks on the window" JJ said

"ok JJ I want you to inform the media to be on the look out and to make Shure their kids are safe at all times. Prentiss,Rachel i want you guys to go to the third victims crime scene as of the rest if us we will go to the police station" Hotch said and we all went back to whatever we were doing. -


End file.
